


Look At Me

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, did I say lingerie, look at this sappy loved up couple, who needs plot when you have lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: A well deserved bonus for a job well done.. And then some.





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say bump? Yeah bump up the fics baby!   
>  Nothing to see here 'cept our saucy minx queen Sansa in lingerie and Jon going gaga over it. No plot whatsoever.

The silk and lace that glided lusciously across her chest and shoulders gave Sansa a slight stir in her lady parts. She only smiled when she imagined what Jon's expression could be, when he would see her in the new set she had bought. She owned probably quite a number already but shopping for lingerie at her favourite store was just what she needed. Besides the sex was always more explosive whenever she showed off her curves in something shiny and new.

The bonus could not have come at a more perfect time, just in time for their upcoming third anniversary. The Little Tykes account had been a tough one to close, those late nights at the office penning the perfect jingle, auditioning the right actors, the countless drawing boards her team had to come up with since the beginning of late spring leading up to the product launch just in time for summer - all of it just made her miss Jon terribly. She missed his touch, she missed his kisses, she missed him being inside her and she missed his delicious cock.

He had been incredibly understanding and encouraging, his unrelenting support in ensuring she made a mark in the advertising world as the youngest art director to spearhead a nationwide ad campaign for one of the country's well loved brands - was nothing short of amazing. If that isn't love, then what is?

He of all people deserved this bonus just as much as she did. And she knew exactly how he would've wanted it. Besides she herself wouldn't have it any other way.

Sansa glanced at her watch, Jon would be walking through the door any minute now. Sansa quickly put on her new robe and headed out to the dining room, ready to put finishing touches to the food she had ordered from his favourite steak house. She had texted him she was heading home early and getting dinner for both of them.

"Sansa, baby? Are you home? Where are you, sweetie?" a comforting voice drifted into the hallway and Sansa smiled, excitedly waiting for Jon to come greet her.

"Hi, honey."

Jon paused at the doorway of the dining hall, as his eyes rested on Sansa. A slight smirk slowly formed on his lips and Sansa found herself slick and wet between her thighs.

"Oh my.. Well, are we celebrating something tonight? You look... " Jon could'nt quite finish his sentence as he strode over towards his stunning wife, dressed in black and gold lace and silk, her long pale legs clothed in the most exquisite stockings with a hint of a garter strap peeking out from under the robe. He didn't notice the food that was on the table. All he saw was Sansa. All he wanted was Sansa. He missed having his arms around her, her soft skin and most of all her luscious cunt, on his mouth and his cock. As if on cue, his cock sprung up at the thought.

"We are. But details later. You must be hungry, my love," Sansa said, and held out her hands to Jon and motioned for him to sit. Jon complied but pulled Sansa on top of his lap as he sat down, grabbing her waist as he leaned in for a kiss. Sansa quickly placed her finger on his lips and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Uh uh, baby. We're going to take our time. It's been a while, I know but good things come to those who wait," Sansa smiled sweetly at her husband, who was now salivating at the sight of her. A week and half of sexless nights proved too much and too long for them both. Sansa was in much need of a release as Jon did.

"I've waited long enough and I'm hungry. I missed you Sansa. Was wondering when those lonely night would end. I am hungry.. For you."

It was in his eyes and the way he quietly growled the words at her that made Sansa finally give in. She was weakened by her hunger for him. So much for waiting. She needed him now.

_Fuck it. I need him._

Sansa cupped Jon's face and clamped her lips over his, her tongue greeted his almost immediately as Jon responded just as greedily. His hands wandered over to her chest and roamed further down till it reached the round of her bottom. Jon had to stop, as much as he didn't want to for any further he would spill in his trousers.

"Let's go to bed. We'll eat all this later. Now all I want is to eat is you my sweet wife."

Sansa stood up from Jon's lap and turned towards their living room to the couch. It was big enough and nearer than the bedroom. She couldn't wait any longer either.

"Then come here. I missed you Jon."

Jon followed Sansa into the living room, entranced by the sway of her hips, feeling how he close he was to bursting out of the seams of his fly, his stiff cock was raring to go.

"So do you like it? My gift to you, for being such a wonderful husband," Sansa asked, twirling around playfully as Jon sat on the couch watching her. His grey eyes were now dark and intense as they devoured her but Jon couldn't help but grin as she turned to smile seductively at him from behind her shoulder.

"I love it, Sansa. Every fucking time. I love it. Now take that off, let me see what you got on under there. I want my present now, " Jon commanded, his desires getting the better of him. Sansa loved it, everytime she got him this way. It meant a night of mind blowing sex and earth shattering orgasms. Sansa removed her robe and placed it on the arm rest, facing Jon's hungry eyes as they took in all of her in her new and shiny silk and lace teddy corset and stockings.

The silk teddy clung perfectly to her curves and her ample bosom spilled deliciously over the half cups of her bustier top. The way the garter belt circled her waist and the titillating straps that held her stockings brought his attention to the tiny lace panties that were almost see through. Jon gulped as he saw the outline of her sex, ready and waiting for him. Jon adored the lovely gift Sansa had lovingly wrapped for him. She was a sight to behold. Jon had to unbuckle his belt for relief and pulled at his trousers to adjust the growing rapid tightness.

"Fuck Sansa. You look so hot, I can't wait to fuck you all night long, sweet girl."

Sansa smiled as she went to Jon and straddled him, her ache echoed within her as she felt his hardness on her mound. Jon watched her in awe. Sansa was exquisite and beautiful and he still had to pinch himself that she was his. And that of all the men she could have, she chose him. How his heart danced with joy, the day she had said yes. Jon had never known such bliss. He would find her and marry her a thousand lifetimes over, if he could. And she could have her way with him, he would give her the world if it made her happy. He loved her more than life itself, that much he knew. Jon's heart swelled with love as he looked upon the vision that was Sansa.

_Sansa. My Sansa._

He licked his lips in anticipation as he rested his hands on the fleshy curve of her hips.

"Then take me, Jon. Look at me, all of this is yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblrs: jonsaforlife & jonsa-creatives


End file.
